1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro optical device such as a liquid crystal display device. Further the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus using the electro optical device.
2. Related Art
An electro optical device such as a liquid crystal display device or an EL device has now been widely used in various electronic apparatuses such as a mobile phone or a mobile information terminal device. For example, the electro optical device is used as a display portion for visually displaying various information that relate to the electronic apparatus. As for the electro optical device, a device using a liquid crystal as an electro optical material, that is a liquid crystal device has been known.
In the liquid crystal device described above, a liquid crystal which is an electro optical material is enclosed between a pair of substrates to from a liquid crystal panel as an electro optical panel having a panel structure. Generally, a wiring substrate, for example, an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) substrate is often connected to the liquid crystal panel in order to apply a predetermined voltage to the liquid crystal (for example, see JP-A-2003-131250 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1 (fifth page, FIG. 1)) or JP-A-2006-301135 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2 (fourth page, FIG. 1)).
For example, a circuit required for driving the liquid crystal panel is formed on the FPC substrate. The circuit is usually formed by forming a predetermined conductive pattern on a base substrate and if required, mounting electronic parts such as an IC, a condenser, a coil, a resistance on a predetermined position on the base substrate. Further, an input terminal is formed on the FPC substrate and an external power source and various external apparatuses may be connected to the input terminal. In this case, a signal and electric power for driving the liquid crystal panel are supplied from the external apparatuses and the external power source via the FPC substrate. Further, for the structure using a plurality of liquid crystal panel, for example, for the liquid crystal device having a structure in which two liquid crystal panels are provided to the both surfaces of the electronic apparatus, the FPC substrate may be used for electrically connecting between the two liquid crystal panels.
Incidentally, the FPC substrate is generally connected to the liquid crystal panel in the state where the FPC substrate is bent in a predetermined shape. Further, the liquid crystal panel connected to the FPC substrate is often adhered and fixed to, for example, a frame having a frame shape or the like by using a double-faced tape or the like. In the state where the FPC substrate is bent in such a manner, a force to return the FPC substrate to the original shape is generated inside the FPC substrate by the elasticity of the FPC substrate itself. Consequently, there is a fear in that the liquid crystal panel is unstuck and floated from the frame by the elastic force generated by bending the FPC substrate.
In the liquid crystal device disclosed in Patent Document 1, the width of the portion of the FPC substrate extending from the liquid crystal panel is widely formed. To be more specific, the width of the FPC substrate is approximately set to the same width as the width of the panel substrate. In the structure, a force to return the FPC substrate to the original shape becomes large when the FPC substrate is bent, so that there is a fear in that the liquid crystal panel is unstuck and floated from the frame.
Further, in the liquid crystal device disclosed in Patent Document 2, a portion of the FPC substrate extending from the liquid crystal panel is formed in the shape in which the width is gradually narrowed as the portion is apart form the liquid crystal panel. However, the width of the FPC substrate positioned nearest the liquid crystal panel is widely formed. Accordingly, when the FPC substrate is bent, the force to return the FPC substrate to the original shape becomes large. As a result, there is a fear in that the liquid crystal panel is unstuck and floated from the frame.
Further, the liquid crystal panel is required to be formed in a low-profile shape. Accordingly, the panel substrate which is a component of the liquid crystal panel is also required to be formed in a low-profile shape. However, when the panel substrate is narrowed, the strength of the panel substrate is weakened. Consequently, the panel substrate becomes easily broken by an external force, for example, vibration, impact, elastic force of the FPC substrate connected to the liquid crystal panel, or the like. In particular, the portion of the liquid crystal panel connected to the FPC substrate is generally formed by a flaring one panel substrate, so that the extension portion formed by the one substrate becomes easily broken.